Aerolan Goldblade
' ' 'Basic Information' Name: Aerolan Goldblade Nickname: Aero Gender: Male Height: Average Weight: Average Age: Young for an elf Class: Warrior Affiliation: The Horde, Crimson Legion Occupation: Soldier, guard Status: Alive Discription 'Appearance' Aerolan is of average height and weighs slightly more than the average Blood Elf due to his muscles, which are also slightly bigger than those of most elves. His hair is long and red, and besides his goatee he keeps his face shaved. He is usualy seen wearing the uniform and colors of the Crimson Legion. There are no notable scars on his face. 'Personality ' Aerolan walks like he knows where he's going, and pays close attention to his surroundings, as if he is constantly looking for danger. He doesn't greet strangers, but occasionaly nods at guards when he's patrolling Silvermoon. If he needs something, he asks directly, saving politeness for those of higher rank. He's always trying to prove his worth; to others, but also to himself. He often ends up acting reckless. He is loyal, however, and won't disobey orders unless he sees it as absolutetly necessary. If he is proud of something he has done, he'll be sure to let those around him know. The fact that he always wears the Crimson Legion tabard is a fine example of this. 'Background' Aerolan comes from a warrior family. Being the youngest of three kids, he had to work extra hard to prove himself. His older brother, Marro , has always been their father’s favorite. His sister, Janeaya tried to help Aerolan, and protected him from Marro. She is the eldest of the three. Aerolan sees her as the most important person in his life. Their father thought them a lot about the life of a warrior, but Aerolan never got the attention Marro received. Instead, Janeaya and he often practiced together, when their father was too busy with Marro. During the Scourge invasion, all three of them fought together to defend their beloved city. That is, until Marro got over confident, giving the undead a chance to break through the trio's defense. Aerolan would have been killed if not for Janeaya's skill. Marro rushed of once his brother fell, leaving Janeaya alone to defend their unconscious sibling. Because of his youth, Aerolan sees things like trust and respect as something you have to be worthy of. This makes him seem impolite to others, unless he knows them and finds them worthy. This also applies to himself, though. He won’t expect to be trusted by strangers, and if he wants to be, he’ll do his best to prove himself to said person. Another effect of this is that he is always busy trying to prove his worth to himself. Failure is not something Aerolan handles well. Aerolan and Lucida Larensdal have been friends since their youth, and they both joined the Crimson Legion at the same time. 'Crimson Legion' Durning the time of the Cataclysm, Aerolan's main concern was guard duty. He protected both the leadership of the Crimson Legion as well as that of the Union Accord from the ears and eyes of outsiders, and occasionaly was sent on patrol. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Crimson Legion Category:Warrior